clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Party 3
Penguin Party 3 is the 4th in the series and comes with the penguinU delxue pack. Plot The evil Bonzack is trying to ruin fun so the people from Penguin Party DS And others (a total of 20) come to save the world and fun!This game can use Penguin Wifi so up to 8 people can Play at a time! Playable ones *Explorer 767 Category: Penguins *Mcdonalds394 Category: Flamboir Studio actors *Lily8763 Category: Penguins *Thinknoodles Category: Famous People *Mayor McFlapp Category: Famous People *Rookie (Unlockable) Category: EPF *Happyface141 (Unlockable) Category: Famous People *T the gadget gal (Unlockable) Category: EPF *Devin203040506070puffle00XD Category: Flamboir Studio actors *Emmity (penguin) Category: Flamboir Studio actors *Mart456t Category: Famous People *Mart X Category: Flamboir Studio actors *Mr Cow2 Categories: Famous People, Flamboir Studio actors, Penguins *Cadence Category: Famous People *Greeny89865 Category: Penguins *Peng Andrew(Unlockable) Category: Penguins *Director Blenny Category: Directors *Director Penny Category: Directors *Director Jenny Category: Directors *Director Lenny Category: Directors *Maddieworld (unlockable) Category: Famous People *Gary the Gadget Guy (Unlockable) Category: EPF *Dot (Unlockable) Category: EPF *Jet Pack Guy (Unlockable) Category: EPF *Guy Addams (Unlockable) Category: EPF *Sunglasses Penguin (Unlockable) Category: EPF Mid Bosses theres 6 stages and 6 mid boss like there are 6 bosses *Xorai *Test Bots *Shadow Penguins *Robot Rockhopper *Evil Graser10 *Noodle Monster *A special challenge **Director Blenny's Blast of Bonus **Puffl3's Beats and Cuts **Swiss Ninja's Tough Hard Battle **Penguin Micro's Puffle Walk Challenge Bosses *Ice Monster *Bowser Jr *Herbert P Bear *Evil Billybob *Flash,Mabel and Director Benny *Mabel *A Challenge **Director Blenny's Bash of Bonus **Cadence DJ mixups **Sensei's Ninja Matchup Challenge **Penguin Micro's Puffle Roundup Stages *The Icey cave Leader:Gary *Bj's Robot lair Leader:Jet Pack Guy *Herbert's Hot Hideout Leader:klutzy *Mind control laser 500 Leader: Happy77 *Mabel's Lab of Horror and annoyingness Leader: Brain washed Lilx8769 *Bonzack's super house of DOOM Leader: The Director *(secret stage) The Fun Festivble Leader: A Blue puffle. Minigames Right below is all the minigames in Penguin Party 4 4-player Minigames *'Vote or Veto'?- This is a test to see who gets the least vetos and more votes. *'Fast food frenzy'- People are working at McFlippers. Penguins worth 1 point while celebrities worth 5 points. The penguins with the most points win! *'Cannonball'- People has to shoot beach balls with cannonballs. If the first three people shoot the beach balls, the game is over. The first one to blast the cannonballs first wins! *'Battlefield'- People are on 4 teams separately. Blue, Red, Green and Yellow. The first person's team that knocks out the other three teams win! *'Cosmic capers'- The people are in space to collect stars. Whoever get more stars + more distance win! *'Icy Zamboni'- People are driving Zambonis to clean out the ice rink. Whoever's zamboni cleans the ice rink first wins Note: The rink is a random MHL team for each player. Music The videos shown are the music * The mario party 9 video shown is for Bj's Robot lair *the wii party video is the main theme and the Battle Blocks theme *The wii party Minigames video is the Minigames rules *The kirby return to dreamland video is for The Icey cave *The Club penguin epf herbert's revenge video is the music for Mind control laser 500 and the 4-player minigame Cosmic Capers. *The super mario galaxy video shown is the music for Herbert's Hot hideout *The New super mario bros wii video shown is the music for Mabel's Lab of Horror and annoyingness *The Mario kart wii video shown is the music for Bonzack's super house of DOOM * The Pokemon black and white video shown is the music for the credits *The remix video shown is the music for The fun festivble!